The Begining of Agent H
by FreeToWrtieALife
Summary: When captured by a underground group of inventors and sceintists hoping to repeat the Director's experiments, both the Reds and Blues have to come together to stop the mad man behind it all. However, the man behind it all may hit to close to home for one member of the teams. Rated T for mild torture (Some implied) and Language. Eventual Grif/Simmons. Young!Grif Thin!Grif
1. Where Are We? Who Are You?

"Well, Private Dex. It seems as though you are stuck in a little trouble, perhaps?" A tall, dark man paced around the chair that Grif was strapped into. A peice of ductape was around his head and covering his mouth. The private was twitching and turning, trying to get his hands undone from the binds. His hair was soaked with blood and sweat, and dried blood was evident on the young man's face.

"Why are you twisting, Dexter? You and I both know that you cannot escape that. You and I are going to have a little...experience, with eachother." The man pulled a chair from the side of the room and sat on Grif's side. Pulling a side table with medical tools next to him, he grabbed the head hold that was above Grif onto him, tying Grif's forehead down, tha back of his head pressed against the head rest. The man pulled a pair of glasses on, and picked up a tiny pair of sizzors.

"Might as well get these old stitches open. You wont have any imperfections when Im done, Dexter." With that, the man began to dig into Grif's skin.

* * *

In a cell block only two buildings away, the remaing Reds and the Blues sat in their own idvividual cells, all looking beat down and bruised. Donut's quiet sniffiling could be heard by everyone, despite his attempt to hide it. Sarge was pacing back and forth, while Simmons was silently thinking. A green armored soilder was walking around the cell block, looking in each cell to check.

Washington was the only one they were concerened about escaping, and the soilder had a seperate gaurd for his cell. Tucker was kicking his feet back and forth, while Caboose, in the cell over, was coloring on the wall with crayons he allways had with him. Simmons, on his other side, suddenly got an idea.

"Caboose? I need you do something for me. Its important." The cyborg whispered. They had all their armor taken, so all his robotic parts were open. Thankfully, Simmons had installed his own gun into his robotic arm.

"Yeah, Simmons?" Caboose whispered back. Somehow, the young man understood that he needed to whisper.

"I need you to help those soilders." Simmons told him, looking for the soilder to walk around again.

"Ok." Caboose decided that the soilders need to have fun, so he decided to be nice and share his crayons. Throwing the box at the soilder, it bounced off of him, and hitting the alarm.

A loud rining ran through the room, and one seperate guns came out of the ceiling, shooting rapidly at the soilders untill they were dead. Simmons grinned, and unlocked his cell with his robotic arm.

Steping out of the cell, he picked the lock card from the green soilder, and unlocked all the cells. "It was a break-out alarm. It must have been set up to shoot everything in the room till' everyone was dead." Simmons looked around, only counting 6, including himself.

"Where's Grif?" He asked, having not noticed before they were captured that the hawian was taken elsewhere. The others looked around, untill Wash realized something.

"The soilder gaurding my cell was whispering into his radio to someone about a brunette man that only had half of his real body parts, and had a lot of of someone else's body parts. Is that Grif?' He asked, looking at the Red's for comfirmation.

"Yes, it Grif. Surgery? What could they possibly do to Grif?" Donut asked, confusion mixed with worry in his voice. Tucker kneeled down to look at the green soilder's folder.

"It says that Grif is a person of intest here. They need something from him." He read, a look of worry on his face.

"What could they possibly need?" Simmons asked.

* * *

Grif could barely keep his eyes open as people talked above him. Murrmers of "Lets try it out" seemed very far away to Grif's ears. His hands loosly griping the arms of the chair, he tried again in vain to loosen the ties holding him. The man, who Grif had heard being called James, looked down and grinned. "I think our Grif here wants us to continue, don't you, Grif?" James pulled on the roots of his hair, making Grif wince in pain.

"Sir, the implant is ready." One assistant said, looking up from the tiny device. James grinned even wider, and started to stroke Grif hair. "Ok, that means you all can leave. I want to do this myself. _By _myself." The assistants looked like they were going to argue, but left the room without a word.

James took the device and turned to Grif. "Well, you lucked out, Grif. The painfull part is over." James told him, leaving down to attach the small device to the wires attached to his head, through his skull and on his brain. Grif watched silently as James pressed the tiny button on the device, and started to cry when it finaly dawned on him when he realized who this man was. "Now. Its time for the really painfull part." James whispered. As he spoke, a hot, searing pain filled Grif, as though if pins and needles were digging into him. As he screamed as much as he could, with the duct tape still over his mouth, memmories filled his brain. Him and Simmons laughing over simple arguements. His sister and him secretly talking in the caves of blood gulth before he left he there.

Memmories of one man.

The same man standing in front of him.

His dad.

* * *

Really short chapter, but they will get longer as the story progresses. 3


	2. Findings

**Hi! I promise, the story chapters will get longer. :) Also, I forgot to add EVentual Grif/Simmons.**

* * *

In the tiny room, Grif was struggling against the bonds. The pain was gone, yet he was still panicking at what was to come. His dad and the others were gone, so he was alone. He didn't see any camera, so he thought it was safe to get out of the ties. Sighing in defeat as the ties only got tighter, Grif slumped, his head was free, and he leaned it against his chest, small tears falling down the bare skin.

He heard the door open, and didn't look up to see his dad. He didn't see the smile, but he felt the man lean down next to his ear.

"Well. It didn't take a lot to break you. I just hope your glad. I thought we were going to have to kill your friends. What about that Simmons man? He's way to old for you, Dexter. It would be a shame to see you go for a man that's 5 years older than you. You have better chance with that girly one, not that he would go for you-you are not" His father paused, gripping Grif's chin. "Perfect yet." Grif shook in anger, his face flushing.

"Dexter, Dexter, Dexter. It's ok. Your friends will not be harmed! I am a smart man, you remember that. I'll just get them to go away. You are my son, remember? I'm not about to kill people you have worked with, fought with, just to hurt you!" Grif stopped shaking and paused his dad's words. The man had hurt him for the past few hours. Keeping the tears up in an act, he listened for more.

"I already have what I want-my son. The others are just people who led me to you. Plus, it would be very suspicious to see two teams missing, Wouldn't it?" His father stood up.

"I am going to tell your friends that they are leaving. Once they are gone, then I'll show you what that device can really do." Not even looking up to watch his father leave, Grif just rested his head, the tears falling down his face leaving his shirt damp.

* * *

The two teams ran from building to building, having managed to get guns from the weapons area. However, they were still cautious, because they had not found their armor. Wash was leading them, with Donut in back, grenades in his hands, looking from behind. They were not attacking, they had all agreed stealth was their best option at that point.

Once they had found a proper place to hide, Wash motioned them to stop.

"This is where the guards mentioned Grif was" he pointed to the building in front of them. "So we get in, get Grif, and get out. If our armor is in there we grab that too." Wash told them, his eyes locked on the door. When the door opened, all the teams made a dash to hide behind whatever they could find. Before the door could close, Simmons slid his pistol to keep the door open.

One by one, they all snuck through the door. Once all inside, nothing could keep them from gasping.

* * *

It was a giant room, with a giant screen. A desk in the middle of the room had the monitor on it, but that wasnt what made them gasp.

It was multiple videos being played all at once. Ranging from a little tan boy running around at the park, to a tanner teen surfing, to that same teen jumping into a jeep with orange armor on. The scary part, however, was the fact the videos were not the typical home videos. These were videos that where filmed from afar, some looking as though someone filmed them from behind bushes or trees.

Other videos were of the same orange armored solider running around a canyon, smoking, getting run over by a tank, and many more mysilanious videos.

Everyone knew who it was.

"Grif. It's Grif. Oh my god." Simmons panted, the pale cyborg said, his voice hoarse at the shock. Tucker went through all the videos, his arms shaking a bit.

Sarge had a frown plasted on his face. "So a creepy bastard has been following Grif? Why, well, _who_ would follow Grif?" Sarge couldn't hepl but say it. Over the years, he had grown to Grif, but he was still not yet used to not insulting him. He ignored the few glares, but turned his head to meet Tucker's eyes.

"James Malcom Grif, thats who." Tucker said, looking at a file from the screen. "It says here that Grif is his son, and much more information. His birthday-" Tucker paused a moment. "Grif is only 25? I could have sworn he was the same age as you, Simmons." The dark man looked to the cyborg in confusion. "Anyways, it also has the plans of what they plan to do." Tucker said, motioning to the giant screen.

"It's like a check list." Donut said, the blond boy had been surprizingly quiet, along with Caboose. "Check one: Capture subject and his and the oposing team." He read. "Check two: Seperate the teams from subject. Check three, Preform operation:Z." Donut paused. "Operation Z?"

Tucker clicked on the link, and went to the seperate page. Wash read as Tucker continued to look on other pages. "Operation Z: Subject is attached to device z, and wires are rooted to brain. Z is to be preformed while patiant is awake, sue to the nerves needing to be in use to keep device active. Device Z: copied data from project freelancer, however, the data is clear and can be used to _Control the mind._" Wash paused.

"A mind control device? Why would they use it on Grif?" Simmons asked, not noticing Caboose walk towards the hidden metal door.

"Well, it seems as though this man-" Sarge pointed to the screen. "Is Grif's father. If I am correct, It seems as though the man never got any time with Grif. That's why the videos are that of a stalkers." Sarge looked to Donut. Who had is eyes wide at the moment.

"Donut?"

"There is a check mark next to Operation Z. They already did it, guys." Donut looked around as the room went deathly silent.

As the soilders in the room looked around at eachother, a yellow light came billowing into the room. "Hey Wash. I think I found Grif."

* * *

Grif was slowly falling asleep when the door opened again. Not even bothering to look up, thinking it was his father again, he let more tears fall. When Caboose spoke, his heart soared. Looking up, he saw the flash of concern.

The gag still in his mouth, he whimpered louder, his eyes watering in joy when he saw the rest of the two teams enter the door. Simmons Eyes started to water when he saw how badly Grif looked.

Grif still had dried blood on him, with tear stains on his cheeks. Dirt also clogged his hands, and bruises in the shape of hands were running down his body. The noticable scars of his surgery from blood gultch were still there, but there were no dark stitches. It seemed as though one little red scar came down from his fore-head to his waist, seperating simmon's body parts to Grif's own.

Simmons sighed, and walked over to Grif. Cupping his cheek, he wiped the tears. "Oh, Grif. I am so sorry."

* * *

** End of chapter two! R&R!**


	3. Ho'opakele

**Regular warnings. Eventual Simmons/Grif**

* * *

Grif just stared as Simmons and Wash began fiddiling with the the arm restraints. His gag had been undone, but he wasn't saying anything. His voice was sore from screaming and dry from the crying. Completly silent, he nodded his head when asked if he was ok, _for the hunderth time. _Sarge was whispering to Tucker in the corner, while Caboose was outside the room with Donut, who couldnt handle the way Grif had looked.

Grif guessed at that point he did look pretty bad. Once Simmons and Wash undid the restraints, Grif slowly stood, his legs shaking. Simmons held his arm, steadying him. Wash ran out of the room with no warrning, shoving past Donut and Caboose, who had peeked in. As the group made their way to the door, they took in a colective gasp as the sound of a warthog pulled up.

With no place to hide, they all prepared to be caught again. Grif looked up to Simmons, shaking his head sadly. As the light of the door opening filled the room, the group let out a sigh of releif as Wash stepped in, motioning for them to follow him.

Jumping into the stolen warthog, Wash driving, since Grif obiously couldnt. As they drove off, picking up the missing amour off the soilders who took them, Grif began to breathe slower, his heart not racing as fast as before. Reaching the gates of the facility, Grif heald in is breath.

Thankfully, only one gaurd was out at the gate.

"No one is supossed to leave, soilder. The people we captured have escaped. By the way, did you take the armour from Johnson? I thought I saw him ealier with that same blue-yellow armour." The gaurd said, motioning to Wash. Wash, not even skipping a beat, shot the gaurd in the head. Grif felt his heart rate slow into a much calmer pace as they got further and further away from the facility. Simmons was stroking his hair in a rytmic pattern, Grif's head in his lap.

Grif sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep after a while, feeling at peace. "Kaikaina! **'**oe ola! Pehea?"*

* * *

The drive lasted about twelve hours. Grif had been asleep for most of it, with Simmons coaxing him to drink and eat when he was awake. Simmons, over the course of the 34 hours they had been knocked out, locked up, preformed as perfect rescue mission, and escaped, that the dinamics of the teams had changed.

Sarge had toned down the whole "Red Vs Blue-War" and was able hold a conversation with Wash without mentioning killed any blues, or winning, or shotguns of any sort. He had calmed down, and his usual, gruff loud voice, replaced with a much calmer tone. Simmons had noticed this since the battle with the Meta, but nothing had pointed it out more then the fact that he had no happy feelings for Grif in pain.

Simmons had noticed a huge change in himself, too. He really wasn't obsesed with Sarge's aproval anymore-that ship had sailed a while ago. Yet, he wanted something different. Grif. The man who he felt was like his anoying little brother, now seemed-different. He obiously couldn't talk about that with Grif right now, Grif was shaken, and would be for a while. Simmons felt- different. He didn't know if the feeling was from his robot side, or his human side. Or maybe it was something he ate. God, he had to stop eating tacos before missions.

Donut had never really been against not getting the teams together, and Simmons didn't think that Caboose even knew what the fight between Red and Blue was.

And Grif...Grif had allways had his arguments against the "truth" He had allways been the one to question command, or the fact that no one knew what they were fighting for. They had allways thought it was just him being lazy. But now, as Simmons looked around the group pilled into the warthog, that it wasn't all black and white, (or Red and Blue, to make a pun,) it was like rainbow.

Simmons really needed to stop listening to Donut.

* * *

When Grif woke up again, he was in his bed. The room had obiously been cleaned, he and Simmons tened to not clean after a certian point of uncleanliness. His bed had proped up with pillows, and he was in a new orange shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. His armor was standing next to Simmons armor. Sitting up, he almost laughed at how clean the room was.

When he and Simmons had moved into the new base, they had decided (jokingly) to paint their sides of the room in their color. The room was devided evenly in half. Simmon's side was a pure maroon, with every object either bright red, white or a dark maroon. The same was with Grif's side, only in orange. Grif felt nice, despite the oboius brusies on his skin that wern't covered. He fely his neck, surprized not to feel the wires. Pulling the bandage over his neck, Grif slowly moved, pushing his legs over the edge over the bed, and standing.

Slowing walking the door, Grif felt a tiny ping in his neck. Asuming it was just a reaction, he opened the door and made his was out to the living room.

* * *

Both teams were waiting for him. Grif first noticed the fact that no one had their armor on. The second thing he noticed was that Simmons was talking to his sister. The third thing he noticed was his sister, who ran towards him and grinned a huge grin, huging him sofly.

"Kaikaina!" He exclaimed, hugging his sister. '**'**oe ola! Pehea?"* He clutched her, grinned when the looks of confusion crossed the other's faces.

"The Simmons guy transported to find me! He said you were hurt, Kaikunane. So, I left my totally awesome party of me and followed him." Grif hugged her again, smiling at Simmons over his shoulder.

His Sister was alive, Simmons had smiled back, and Grif felt finaly free. What could ruin that?

* * *

*Sister! How are you alive?

*Brother.

* * *

**Sorry i havent updated in a while, I Have finals and everything. AHHHHHHH! But I promisse, this story will get longer and be updated more after this week!**


	4. Family Matters

**Regular warnings. Eventual Simmons/Grif**

* * *

Later that night, Grif layed in his bed, staring at the celing. His sister, despite the "Red Vs Blue" situation being pretty much over, she was still a blue. So she had to stay at blue base. He sighed. His body felt numb from the painkillers, and he desperately wanted to sleep. Yet his mind was racing. All he could see when he closed his eyes was odd symbols and the look of fire. He didn't want to mention it, he just wanted the situation to be over. He looked over to Simmons, seeing the slight glow of his mechanical parts glowing as his chest rose up and down.

Turning his body again to face the wall, he closed his eyes, letting the slight lull of the room put him to sleep.

* * *

**_Location:Underground._**

"I am so sorry, sir. They had managed to escape undercover while taking your son." One nerdy unarmored solider said, his glasses falling off his face as he tripped, trying to cath up with James. James only smirked. "Don't worry, Steven-"

"Stephen, sir."

"Seth. I have an undercover agent with me. They had managed to find my son when he was back at that little box canyon. Sadly, after a transfer, they had been separated." James said with a smirk. he began to type into a keyboard, and a few images had popped up on the screen.

"Sir, I don't understand, how will this help us with getting Dexter back?"

"Well, Sam-"

"_Stephen, _sir."

"They had just recently met up with them in their new location. So now, we have the chance to get my son back." James said, pulling up the coördinates for Vallahala.

"There you are. Now, if you could, _Stephen, _call up every one thats left. We will take a week to prepare- I completly underestimated these guys."

Stephen nodded, smiling to himself about the correction of his name. "Sir, if I may ask, who is the undercover agent?"

James smilled, turning to face the boy.

* * *

When Grif woke up that morrning, his body felt way better than before. He walked out of the room, looking for his armor. "Simmons?" He called down the hall. He walked further down, rolling his eyes when he walked past Donut's pink door. "Simmons?'' Grif turned his head, eyes widdening at Simmons kissing a red-headed woman. He stood there for a minute, his heart breaking in a matter of seconds. The first thought after that was: how did this woman get in?

After standing there for a few minutes, Simmons and the woman both stopped, turning to look at Grif. Simmons coughed, motioning for the woman to leave the room. She walked past Grif, pausing to ruffle his hair. "One brown eyes and one green. He _is _adorable, just like you said Richard." She walked to the kitchen, waiting for Simmons to talk.

"Look, Grif. I know you had a tiny cute crush on me." Simmons began, leading Grif to the couch.

"You did?" Grif stated, surprized.

"Um, yeah. It was pretty obvious. Even Caboose caught on." Simmons patted Grif on the knee.

"Listen, Grif. You are just too young for me, and it's just- I'm just not into younger girls or guys. If it's any consideration, I do think you are adorable. I think of you like my baby brother."

"Oh, ok. I understand." Grif said, hidding the sob in his voice.

Simmons smiled ackwardly at him, and left the room to go to the kitchen. Grif watched him leave, and once he heard the sounds of more making out, he ran to Donut's room, barging in.

Peeking out fron the kitchen, Simmons and the redheaed girl grinned. As they did, they started to become phase- becoming more holographic. As they faded, a hand poked out from the darkness, and showing the hidden camera and projection. The hand moved back into the darkness, and the voice began to speak.

"Sir, phase on complete. Total heartbreak. Will move onto social seperation tomorrow."

"Good job, agent. Report back to me when you are sucsessfull."

"Roger that."

* * *

Grif sat on Donut's bed, crying to the blond's shoulder. Donut made soothing noises, handing him tissues for Grif to blow his nose.

"Was it really that obvious?" Grif asked, sniffiling. Donut rubbed his back, handing him one of his stash cookies.

"I allways had thought you two were cute together, I just didn't know Simmons also liked girls." Donut stated. He watched as Grif devoured the cookie, grining at the cookie crumbs on his cheek.

"Ugg. I hate love. Why can't we all just hate eachother again. I liked it better when we did that." Grif laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He stared at the posters, his head cocking to the side when he noticed a signed surfer poster.

"You like surfing?" Grif asked. Donut creaked his head to look at the poster of Adrian Buchan.

"Ace? Yeah! I love surfing. Well..Watching it. I've never actually tried it." Donut said, smiling sadly. Grif shot up, smiling at Donut.

"I know what we can do! I have my surfing board! We can surf at the lake! Ive seen reallt good waves there, I can teach you." Donut smilled at Grif, and nodded.

"Thats a great idea! I'll grab my swimwear-"

"No spedos."

"My trunks, and meet you out there in five, ok?"

Grif nodded, he was about to leave the room, when Simmons walked by, looking in at the two.

"Hey guys! What are you two doing?"

Grif stood there, feeling tears comming back up, when Donut motioned for him to go. Grif scooted past Simmons, not making eyes contact.

"What's up with Grif? Is he feeling ok? Maybe he just needs to rest for awhile." Simmons said, turning to Donut. "So, what are you guy's doing?"

"Grif is going to teach me how to surf! Also, I would recamond not talking to Grif for awhile, dude. He's kind of upset." Donut said, shoveing Simmons out of his room.

"Why is he upset?" Simmons whispered, watching Grif run out the door with his surfboard. Donut glared at him, grabbing the door handle. "Wow, Simmons. Nice try. You completly broke his heart. Don't talk to him. I spent a good two hours after you little make-out session with some chick, comforting a sobbing Grif. I have never seen him cry so hard, man." While Donut was talking, he pulled on a pair of swim trunks, shoving past Simmons.

"Wait!" Simmons watched as Donut slamed the door to the base.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

Grif laughed as Donut felloff the board again, diving into the water at the last second. "Just bend your knee's, Donut!" Grif laughed as Donut splashed him.

"Not all of us lived near an ocean where we could practice everyday, Grif. Some of us lived in Iowa. There are no waves in Iowa." Grif laughed again, looking towards the shore as Caboose came running up with Tucker at his heels.

"Hey Grif! Grif! Can you teach me?" Caboose yelled, his shaggy blond hair falling infront of his eyes as he skidded to a stop. "Yeah! Grils love a guy who can surf, so can you teach me too?"

Grif looked to Donut. "The more, the merrier." Grif nodded at him. "Sure! Just hurry! The best waves wont be here for long!" Grif watched as the pair ran back to their base, comming out a few minutes later dressed in swim trunks. Grif laughed at Caboose's- they had little ducks. "So Caboose." Grif muttered.

The next two hours were spent laughing, playing chicken, and Grif showing them up as Sarge and Wash watched from affar. Simmons was watching from his and Grif's room. He squinted at the the water fall in the distance, grabbing his sniper riffel to get a better look. His eyes widdened as he tried to load his gun. Watching desperatly, he watched the fiure making his way to Grif. The man was very big, and could easily crush Grif if he got the chance.

Simmons ran out to the others as Grif stood on his board, a big tunnel wave forming. Simmons ran to Sarge and Wash.

"Simmons! What in the sam hell-" Sarge began.

"There's a giuy out there! Hes heading for Grif!" Sarge and Wash rapidly stood, just as the wave crashed, and the man pulling Grif off the board. The others in the water swam for shore, fear of being pulled under.

"He grabbed Grif! I have to go out there!" Sarge held Simmons back as Wash made his way out to Grif. "Simmons! Are you mad? You'll electrocute him and yourself with your mechanical parts! Stay here." Sarge followed Wash, shoving Simmons to the side and Tucker joined him. The rest watched as the random "rescue" group searched for Grif underwater.

Minutes later, Tucker had come above water with a drosy Grif in his arms, laying him down. Wash and Sarge followed, bringing and uncontious man with them.

Donut shooed Simmons out of the way as he cooed and petted the drosy Grif, drying him off. "He was given a slight injection of some sort of musle relaxer. He'll be fine." Wash stated, trowing the man to the ground as Simmons zip-tyed his hands. Donut nodded, holding Gri'f head in his hands as he whispered comorting words to him.

Sarge left the group to get actual handcuffs, with Simmon's standing slightly away from the group. A few minutes later, Sarge came out, dragging a smaller, more female lke body, by the arm with him. The woman had a mask on, had the same uniform as the unknown man, and Donut gasped loudly.

"Thats probaly the woman Simmons made out with this morrning!" Everyone turned to look as Simmons, who was shocked himself. "What? I didn't make out with anyone this morrning! I was with Sarge! We were fixing the amor!"

Donut shook his head. "I heard kissing noises coming from the living room, Simmons. Then Grif comes into my room, crying about you and some red-head woman." Grif began to stir, holding his head.

"He was kissing a girl- I saw." He looked to the woman, who was strugling in Sarge's grip. "That Girl is blond." Grif stated, as Sarge removed he mask. Everyone gasped, as the woman was revealed.

* * *

_**Back to underground, before.**_

"Sometimes, young Stephen, family is the best way to get information." He turned, and the boy stared at a screen of a young Grif with a little blond girl next to him. They looked similar, but the girl had no similarites with James.

* * *

"Sister?" Simmons said, as Grif and the others gaped at her.

"I thought I had you! You stupid fuck!" She kicked the uncontious man. "Listen, guys. James is a smart man. He will get what he wants, and he wants my brother. He could of killed you, but he didn't. I suggest letting me take Grif, so that way you don't get hurt." She made he way out of Sarge's grip, and sat next to her brother.

"Dex. Your dad can do so much for you! He can fix you! You can get your regular body back!" She eyed his scar, and the division of his and Simmon's body parts. "He can make you so strong! Come on, listen to me! I'm your sister. You can trust me."

Grif sat silently. "That wasn't really Simmons and a girl, was it?" He asked, quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dex. It was part of the plan." Grif looked at her, and stood up, Simmons stepping forward cautiously and helping him.

"Then no. I cant trust you." Grif nodded to Wash and Sarge, who grabbed sister and began to move her to the exit of Vahalla. "Dex! Im your sister!"

Grif looked her in the eye, and sighed. His eyes narrowed. "No. You are not my sister. Not anymore." The group watched as Sarge and Wash trew her out of Vahalla, with no weapons or technology, along with the man.

Grif sighed, and leaned into Simmons. "Can't we just take one break off from some sort of drama? Just for one day?" Simmons smiled sadly at the younger man, and wrapped him in a towel.

"Nah. Then we would never have any fun."

* * *

_**Im Back! Its Summer, so this will get updated much more often! Hpe you guys still like it!**_


	5. Authors Note!

AUTHOR"S NOTE!

I need help. I have run into a rut, and I need plot bunnies. So, if any kind authors out there will be willing to help, they could send me little ideas to help me out. I credit you, and if you wan't, I make you a character!

Please!


End file.
